fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 30
The Traitors Keep "Welcome to the Keep your majesty Albion secret prison" Commander Milton said as they landed at the docks of Ravenscar Keep. "Wow" Anna said. "Your father made use of it, your brother Logan made use of it, now it is yours" Commander Milton said as Hobson followed with them. "Your father had a secret prison built to keep the worse of the worse, I am impressed" Anna said. "I had my men prepare for your visit the cells should be ready for inspection" Commander Milton said. "Is it safe? Recent events had made me somewhat weary of convicts" Hobson said. "There are many harmless political prisoners in prison by Logan but over the years we have accumulated some rather dangerous individuals and none more dangerous than General Turner" Commander Milton said. "The assassin mentioned him" Adam said. "He lead your brother armies for years until he became obsessed with ending his rule with abolishing the crown all together" Commander Milton said. "Oh my, yes General Turner he attempted a cue on your brother and declared he would bring about the end of the monarchy in Albion" Hobson said as they walked down a long bridge, "unfortunately this was before Logan saw fit to execute all traitors." "The assassin you killed was acting under his orders we will conduct a full investigation on behalf..." Commander Milton but stopped when an explosion was heard, "something wrong!" "I knew it! This place is a death trap! I'm going to be torn apart by angry criminals" Hobson said. "Then why did you come?" Anna said. "This way your majesty!" Commander Milton said. "I'll stay here and make sure nobody sinks the boat!" Hobson said. "Fine with us!" Anna said as they followed Commander Milton up the stairs and to a lookout post on fire. "Lieutenant! What the hell happened?" Commander Milton said. "Nobody quite knows sir some of the prisoners in Block A broke free, they started a riot got ahold of weapons and killed some of our men, we can't break through." "We won't be able to get thought the entrance there is a reason we call this place the Keep fortunately I know this place better than any prisoner are you willing to get your hands dirty my king? Or perhaps you'd prefer to wait here" Commander Milton asked. "I may have become a politician commander but I was born to fight! Lead the way" Adam said. "With pleasure, the old sewer systems lead into the levels it's secure as any part of the keep but I can get us through" Commander Milton said. "Ugh! Sewers again! I swear were going to be spending out lives in sewers!" Anna growled as they jumped down a rocky edge and climbed down and headed for the sewer tunnel. "I wouldn't be surprise if General Turner is behind this" Commander Milton said as they walked down the sewer tunnel. "How long have you been working here?" Anna asked. "I've been the warden of this place for seven years and we've never had a prisoner like him, he seems to exert some strange control over people but you can judge for yourself soon it's impossible to get passed this gate without a key and I have the only copy as this poor bastard found out too late" Commander Milton said as they saw a dead body on the other side of the gate as he opened it. "That must come in handy" Anna said. "I must warn you, you'll be coming out onto the prison lowest level we call it the Pit the inmates down here are so disturbed they're barely human" Commander Milton said. "Well we haven't dealt with people in the past that aren't human as well" Anna said as they entered through a hole to a hallway with holding cells. "Welcome to the Pit your majesty the most miserable place in Albion try to stay away from the cell doors they sound agitated enough already" Commander Milton said. "If any of them lays a hand on me, they'll have all their fingers broken" Anna said as they entered an electric chair room. "I closed this room down when I took over the doctors who used it called it an Electrical Rehabilitation Facility, the rest of us called it the Torcher Chamber, most of the men you hear screaming sat in those chairs everyday if they weren't insane when they came in...well let's just say I'd rather die than be strapped to one of those things." "How horrible" Anna said as they entered a hall and exit out to more cells. "We should be right under the rioters now" Commander Milton said as they entered a room as they saw some prisoners coming their way, "here they come!" Adam and Anna then began firing and taking out all the prisoners till the last one died and they headed to the next hall. "We have to regain control of the prison before this turns into a real bloodbath" Commander Milton said as they headed up some stairs as they entered a room with beds and men lying in them. "These were good men, some of them even little more than boys...this was never meant to happen" Commander Milton said as they entered a room with fire in two cells as they entered a room with criminals fighting guards as Adam and Anna helped the commander take out the criminals. "I knew it, this isn't a random riot it's too organized, Turner did this he sent the assassin after you not to kill you but to draw me and my best soldiers away come on, if he's behind this we need to find him before it's too late" Commander Milton said as they walked up some stairs to another holding block. "What's that sound?" Anna asked. "They've broken into the armory, this is going to get interesting, watch your back your majesty never underestimate a desperate criminal" Commander Milton said. "Don't worry I got that covered" Anna said. "If General Turner is behind this it won't be easy recapturing him, whatever happens we can't let him leave the island" Commander Milton said. "I hear more fighting up ahead" Adam said. "Sounds like some of the guards are still fighting in there they're going to need our help if you don't mind your majesty I think I'll join my men" Commander Milton said as they jumped down into the fight to help the guards. "Vortex-Blades!" Adam yelled catching all the criminals in a large tornado and each on stabbed with many of the spell swords. "Turner is in the Maximum Security Ward, that's where we need to go, the cells to the Maximum Security Ward must have been opened, including General Turners come on we have to get there before he can make a break for it!" Commander Milton said as they heard the alarm going off as they ran down the hall and into a room with more prisoners and after killing them all they saw the Lieutenant and Hobson. "Where are the prisoners?" Commander Milton asked. "They're gone sir they were empty when we were taken hostage" Lieutenant said. "I should have known! Dammit I should have known! Round up the last of the rioters and lock them up!" Commander Milton said. "Yes sir!" "Missing?! We have to get out of here! We'll be butchered!" Hobson said. "You may rest at ease Mr. Hobson I don't believe they're anywhere on the island the riot was a diversion orchestrated by Turner" Commander Milton said. "Man more clever than we thought" Anna said. "As long as he's at large Albion is under threat your majesty but he isn't the only one we need to worry about we will have to recapture all the escapees if we are to safe guard the kingdom" Commander Milton said. "Who are the others?" Adam asked. "Professor Faraday was a celebrated inventor and the brains behind most of our industrial progress until he turned on your brother he a mind mannered man but his creations could bring about the end of civilization" Commander Milton said. "A mad doctor, should be easy to find" Anna said. "Mary Godwin also known as Witchcraft Mary was a highly skilled alchemist though that knowledge rests in a very disturbed mind she was convicted of witchery after they discovered her rather horrific experiments I dread to think what she may do next" Commander Milton said. "A crazy witch lady, she may be tricky to find" Anna said. "And I already told you about General Turner the most dangerous of them all, he must have been planning this breakout for months" Commander Milton said. "Where do we begin?" Adam asked. "The records room hold all the information we have on our prisoners my men can study the files for Witchcraft Mary and Turner I'm confident I know where I can find Faraday there was only one place he could call his home one place he can believe himself safe" Commander Milton said as they entered the records room. "I purpose we sail there as soon as possible." "I ominously offer my services in this investigation, this study seems like a nice safe place in which to serve the kingdom" Hobson said. "Very good then, your majesty I will meet you at the pier when you're ready to hunt down Faraday" Commander Milton said leaving as Hobson got to work on reading the files. "There seems to be several entries on this Mary Godwin or 'Witchcraft Mary' if that's what me must call her, very little on General Turner though I'm sure I would have found a plentiful supply of information when you return though, good luck your majesty" Hobson said as Adam and Anna left the room. "Okay were after three lunatics, I've checked the three cells and that Mary cell is creepy! She has a Balverine statue like the one that we had to get in Silverpines, this Faraday is defiantly a mad doctor type and all I found in Turner room was that painting, he must cleaned out the room to cover his tracks" Anna said. "He will be the hardest to find" Adam said as they stepped out of the prison and headed down the stairs and down the barred up bridge to the gate where the guards saluted them as they passed then headed back to the pier where Commander Milton was waiting. "Faraday had a remote factory he opened up to the public before things turned sour it's where he did all his work and he's never stopped talking about it, I'm certain we'll find him there but if what they say about his inventions are true, it won't be easy to capture him, should we go your majesty?" Commander Milton asked. "Yes the sooner they are recaptured the better" Adam said as they boarded the ship.